Para cada día
by Suede99
Summary: Drabbles Gerita para el reto fictober 2019. ¡Pasen, lean, opinen y comenten!
1. Chapter 1

Reto emotivos: Primera cita.

_Era la primera cita de Ludwig y Feliciano, pero no realmente._

* * *

**Nuestra primera cita**

Cuando Ludwig entró a la habitación mientras se lavaba los dientes no esperaba encontrar a un eufórico Feliciano lanzando a diestra y siniestra varios conjuntos de ropa sobre su cama _king size_.

Parloteaba sin parar consigo mismo, corriendo de un lado a otro de manera energética. En realidad, nada de eso era extraño pues se trataba del comportamiento habitual del italiano. La rareza radicaba en la hora, ¡el nunca tenía ánimos en las mañanas!

Feliciano evitaba levantarse temprano y si tenía que hacerlo, por cualquier razón, se comportaba como un auténtico perezoso, frustrando al alemán hasta los límites más insospechados.

No entendía el porqué, pero tampoco se molestó en averiguarlo, o en regañar a Feliciano por el desorden que estaba causando (a pesar de ser consciente de que el terminaría por reacomodar todo). Simplemente se quedó de pie, observándole a una distancia prudente mientras continuaba cepillándose los dientes.

—Deberíamos pasar primero por _gelato_ y luego a… no, no. El _gelato_ será al final del día, ¡sí! —exclamó con voz decidida, dejando libre su rebelde mechón de cabello; lo estuvo rizando varios minutos entre sus dedos de manera ansiosa.

Aquel gesto tan distraído de su parte fascinó completamente a Ludwig. Probablemente el castaño no era consciente del encanto que poseía; era tan fácil perderse en su cálida personalidad.

No tardó en abandonar la habitación inadvertidamente, dejando al contrario sumergido en sus cavilaciones.

Un rato más tarde estaban ambos en la entrada, casi listos para salir. Feliciano seguía rebotando sobre sus pies, como un niño impaciente mientras el más alto se acomodaba la corbata de manera poco exitosa. Fue ahí cuando sintió unas delgadas pero firmes manos apartar las propias para realizar la misma tarea con algo de prisa.

—Feliciano, ¿qué te sucede? —preguntó finalmente, genuinamente divertido por ese actuar tan atípico de él. El nombrado abrió con notoria sorpresa sus impactantes ojos color ámbar, como si Ludwig se estuviera perdiendo de un detalle importante.

Apoyó sus manos en el sólido y amplio pecho del alemán, antes de responder con emoción:

—Ludwig, ¡se trata de nuestra primera cita!

—Por supuesto que no Feliciano, hemos tenido muchas anteriormente —refutó, completamente confundido.

Su expresión logró divertir a su pareja, provocando en él una hermosa sonrisa que le robó el aliento. Feliciano resplandecía como un hermoso pequeño sol, su hermoso pequeño sol, sin duda alguna.

—Es nuestra primera cita fuera del _clóset_, _amore mio_. Por eso estoy tan emocionado, es un momento muy especial ¡Incluso lo marqué en nuestro calendario!

La dulce risa del más bajito hizo latir con fuerza el corazón del alemán. Se sintió un completo idiota por no darle semejante importancia a un evento como ese, Feliciano tenía razón, esa cita sería diferente a todas las demás.

Sin decir más, porque no hacía falta, se sujetaron de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos con decisión, preparados para enfrentar a los posibles prejuicios y miradas del mundo exterior de una vez por todas.

Para vivir su amor libremente, de una vez por todas.

* * *

_¡Hola! Realmente espero que les guste y comenten sus opiniones. No soy muy buena escribiendo, pero quiero mejorar y sólo la práctica me va a ayudar._

_Trataré de no fallar en este reto y publicar todos los días, ¡besos!_


	2. Chapter 2

Reto emotivos: Aniversario/Boda.

* * *

**Amado silencio**

—¡Feliz aniversario, Ludwig!

La alegre voz de Feliciano se alzó por los aires, rompiendo la quietud del sitio donde su amado le esperaba para celebrar su quinto año de matrimonio.

A su amado y gentil Ludwig, quien siempre había sido muy callado e inexpresivo, le fascinaba esa personalidad suya tan escandalosa y abierta que poseía para expresarse.

Del mismo modo, a Feliciano poco le importaba el silencio del alemán. Era dulce y atento a su manera, capaz de hacerle sentir la persona más dichosa del mundo sin necesidad de palabras.

Pero aun estando acostumbrado a su falta de palabras, la completa ausencia de ellas le causaba una profunda agonía. Su Ludwig había muerto hace casi un año atrás y él debía asimilar ese hecho.

No volvería a escuchar sus regaños.

No volvería a escuchar sus halagos.

No volvería a escuchar sus tímidos "te amo, Feliciano".

Simplemente no volvería a escuchar su voz; su profunda y cálida voz.

Intentó retener las lágrimas sin éxito, era inconcebible vivir sin tenerle a su lado. Se volvería loco si el silencio del alemán también le abandonara.

* * *

_He aquí el segundo reto, un poco tarde pero hecho a tiempo(?)._

_¡Espero les guste!_


End file.
